


The Best Xmas Gift I’ve Ever Received.

by FatefulAfterlife



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mikey loves video games but loves Ray more, Xmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatefulAfterlife/pseuds/FatefulAfterlife
Summary: Xmas eve fluff.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Best Xmas Gift I’ve Ever Received.

It’s the perfect nerdy evening. My boyfriend and I have been playing video games all night. Right now, he’s trying out the VR system and I’m so glad the headset fits nicely over his glasses. It’s adorable watching him smile and bounce around like a giddy child. I run a hand through my curly hair, watching the cute scene play out.

“I’m a ninja, Ray!” Mikey shouts, throwing his hands in the air after finishing a level. He’s playing a game called SuperHot VR, and he’s sweating from the physical activity.

“Indeed you are.” I giggle, sitting on the couch behind him.

He starts to do a sort of small bounce before starting the next level. He’s adorable, especially when he’s excited about something. He’s always wanted to do martial arts but never really could cause of his skinny frame, but watching him be excited about this is just as good.

“Record time, how about that?” Mikey says, pumping his fists in the air again when the game finishes. 

“Bravo! Now come sit with me and we can play a game together.” I reply, smiling wide at seeing him so happy.

Mikey takes off the headset and does a small hair flip. He’s sweating a bit, and I can hear his heavy breathing. He doesn’t seem to have a problem putting the headset and controllers away to join me.

It’s only been a few months of us actually living together after years of dating, and I’ve never been more glad to have a gaming console. Mikey loves video games, and I don’t blame him.

“You know, there’s only one thing I love more than video games besides my family.” Mikey says, draping himself over my shoulder as I’m setting up a basic racing game for us.

“And what would that be?” I ask, tossing him a smile.

“You!” Mikey says, kissing me. It’s a great kiss, too. I wrap him into a hug, setting what I was doing down on the coffee table.

When we finally break the kiss, he’s still clinging to me. He’s got his arms around my neck and partially sitting on my lap. I hand him one of the controllers and he gives me a kiss on the cheek before letting go to sit beside me.

“I love you..” Mikey mumbles, leaning his head on my shoulder as we start the game. It’s not long before my beautiful angel takes the lead. He’s always been better at games than me.

“I love you too.” I lean in and press a kiss to the top of his head, which makes him smile. That smile is the cutest thing I swear.

When the match finishes, it’s no surprise that Mikey won. I’m put my arm around his shoulder as a reward. I’ve been working up the courage to do something all night... but the right situation hasn’t presented itself.

Until it does. The match has finished and Mikey is holding out his tiny hand for me to take it. I take his hand with a smile on both our faces and he leads me outside to the front porch. Of course, we both get dressed before stepping out into the frigid winter air.

“Look at all the stars!” Mikey exclaims, staring up at the sky. The bright stars are shining bright among the dark veil of the night sky. In the distance, I can see the big xmas tree that has been set up in the town square and fully decorated.

“Pretty, like you.” Mikey mumbles, hugging my arm tightly. Isn’t he precious?

“Darling, you’re too sweet. I think you’re the prettiest star of them all. The sun can eat it’s heart out.” I giggle. 

“You’re funny. You’re to me what the sun is to a plant almost. I rely on you to live my life, and you’re bright and beautiful. You’re my little Ray of sunshine!” Mikey giggles, tightening his grip on my arm and I laugh at the pun. Many people have made that joke, but it’s only good when he says it.

“Do you wanna go for a walk? Maybe we can see the town square. It’s not too far from here.” I suggest.

“Mhm! I’d love to!” Mikey seems really excited. 

I walk back inside to grab my keys and a little ring box from the counter. This has to be perfect, only the best for my little cinnamon roll. I lock the door as we leave and immediately I feel Mikey latch onto me with a tight hug. 

I worry if he could feel the ring box in my pocket, but relax a bit when he just kisses my cheek and takes my hand. His are so small and fragile. But again, he’s precious.

We walk through the park that’s in the town square, chatting as we go. It’s peaceful, and we’re close to the middle where the tree is.

“Remember when we first came here? It was just us in the park, and you almost got in trouble for lighting a cigarette.” I remember that day, clear as if I was still living it.

“That was before you helped me quit smoking. I’m a lot healthier because of you, baby.” Mikey leans himself up against me and smiles.

We decided to quit smoking together, and we only drink on special occasions. I haven’t seen drugs in years, and neither has he. Not since we vowed to live a long life with each other.

We’ve reached the large tree in the centre of the park, and it looks amazing. The way all the lights are bouncing off the white snow and onto the smiling faces of the passerby, the ornaments, and everything else in between. That’s when I’ve decided to do it.

“Mikey... I love you, more than anything. You’re my everything, and I think it’s finally time...” I start, getting down on my knee with the ring box in hand. “So I ask you, Michael James Way, for your hand in marriage?”

“Oh... oh my god! OH MY GOD, YES! YES I WILL!” Mikey’s eyes are welling with tears and he’s trying to cover his smile with his hand. I stand up and slip the little ring onto his finger, pulling him close to me.

I can hear the people around us making sounds of awe, and sounds that people make when they see something cute. I look deep into Mikey’s hazel eyes and wipe his tears before kissing him passionately. It’s slow and drawn out, but it’s honestly the best feeling I’ve ever had. We’re both gasping for breath by the end, but he just continues to hug me.

“I love you. I love you so much, you don’t even get it!” Mikey mumbles into my shoulder. 

“I love you more, sweetheart.” I say softly to him. The loudspeaker around the tree is playing a sweet song, and I see other couples getting ready to dance with each other. I take Mikey’s small hand in mine, placing my other arm around his waist. He catches on and puts his free hand on my shoulder for the dance.

It’s honestly an amazing sight, everything is lit up perfectly and I’m dancing with my fiancé in the park, what could be better? After about a half an hour, I’m walking him home with me. 

“I’m cold.” Mikey tells me. It’s code for “Let’s cuddle by the fire, and then I’ll fall asleep on you.” so I grab a blanket for the two of us and start the fireplace up.

The two of us are wrapped in the blanket, and he’s laying across my lap peacefully. A few moments, and a few slow kisses later, he’s sleeping on me calmly. I put out the fire and carry him to our room, climbing into bed beside him. It’s our first night together as an engaged couple, and it feels nice. 

I give him a kiss on the lips and hold him tightly as he curls up against me. I eventually drift off to sleep after running my hands through his hair. So far, this has been the best night of my life.


End file.
